dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpy
Derpy is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She was originally a background character in the universe she came from. Appearance Derpy has two yellow crossed eyes. She has a hairstyle similar to that of Rainbow Dash, the only difference being that her mane is light yellow, as well as her tail. Derpy's skin is a light gray and her cutie mark consists of a few bubbles. She also has grey wings. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Derpy has a pair of wings that she can fly with, but not well. Abilities Derpy has the ability to control the weather like most Pegasi in the My Little Pony universe. She can do this by using the clouds. She can usually jump on or kick them to make them rain, snow or strike lightning. Personality Derpy has a very bubbly personality (hence her cutie mark), often being very optimistic. Derpy can be dimwitted at times, often not understanding even simple mathematics and even spelling. If bashed on about her dimwittedness hard enough however, she will go into a depressed state. It's rare for Derpy to actually get angry, but when she does, her behavior is very explosive, and she'll destroy anything in her path. Pre-Clash Biography Derpy Hooves is a background character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a mail-carrier in Ponyville, delivering mail to others whenever she can. Not much is know about her except she's what one would consider a pony who doesn't understand or process information like other ponies can. Notable Actions Nirn Derpy arrives in the Clash, finding Melissa Brown and Peep the Toad. She attempts to help Peep when his foot is stuck in a bear-trap. Relationships Adventure Purpleguy Derpy has taken a liking to Adventure Purple Guy , often sticking with him when Ganon's group splits up. CDi Ganon At first, Derpy is scared of Ganon , but after a while of getting to know him, she grew fond of him, to an extent. Trivia *She loves little kids, and dreams of having children of her own with her friend Dr. Hooves/Time Turner. Names she'd like for a filly include Dinky, Chirpy, Windancer, Honey, Dizzy, and Sudsy. Names she'd like for a colt are Crackle Pop, Dipsy, Cloud, and Soda Pop. Her friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon (also known as Sweetie Drops), and Berry Punch understand her concerns, as they want kids as well (Twilight is in love with Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash has a crush on Soarin, Pinkie Pie has feelings for Cheese Sandwich, Lyra and Bon Bon are dating each other, and the rest are single). *She adored Disney when she was a foal, but then started hating them when hearing about their business practices, such as acquiring other franchises including the Muppets, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, reimagining their beloved animated movies in live action, making sequels to their successful films, and creating their own streaming service, calling them "greedy". When former Disney actors Brer Rabbit, Jim Crow, Zeke the Big Bad Wolf, Sunflower the African Centaurette, Lampwick, Pecos Bill, Henry Coy, Grace Martin, Big Chief, Si and Am the Siamese Cats, King Louie, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, The Peddler, Sunny Atlantis, and Stinky Pete the Prospector angrily informed her that the company edited and suppressed older episodes, movies and cartoons that contained racist, sexist, and other inappropriate content like smoking and drinking, she was even more infuriated, labeling the corporation "dishonest". It didn't help that it reminded her of the fact that she had already been removed from My Little Pony as a result of complaints that she was offensive to people with disabilities, and it really upset her when bronies laughed at her eyes and drew fanart portraying her as an unintelligent klutz. Former Warner Brothers and MGM actors Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Pepe Le Pew, Inki, Coal Black, Tex's Coon, Little Black Sambo, Mammy Two Shoes, and Red Hot Riding Hood agreed with her, as they suffered similar experiences and helped her and the others sign a petition for Disney to apologize for their past atrocities like Warner Brothers did, but Disney didn't listen until their streaming service was launched, where they released their older work completely uncut, but with content warnings, just as Warner Brothers did on Amazon Prime. *Her childhood heroes were the Muppets and she was very devastated after hearing about the aforementioned buyout. She is very good friends with Kermit the Frog, who she admires. *She hates her fanbase, labeling it "nasty". She was really hurt when her fans sent death threats and transphobic comments to an artist named Yamino who called out her portrayal in fanworks as being offensive to mentally handicapped people and stood up for her. Category:SBR Category:Characters Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Lawful Good Category:My Little Pony Category:Equine Category:Player Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammalia Category:Newcomers Category:Female Category:Dimensional Clash IX